At present, mobile terminal devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are increasingly popularized. Most of these devices use large screens, and operations are performed by touching the screens.
In the prior art, multiple programs can be started at the background of a terminal, but a screen can display only one application program. If another application program needs to be displayed, it is required to exit or switch a currently displayed application program, which causes inconvenience to user operations.